Hija (Tomb Raider One-Shot 5)
by Meldelen
Summary: Lara recibe una incómoda visita en la mansión Croft, a pocos días de Navidad, que traerá de vuelta viejos pesares del pasado. LaraxKurtis. Oneshot navideño.


**Hija** **(Tomb Raider Oneshot 5)**

Después de apearse de la lujosa limusina, rechazando la ayuda del chófer, el anciano se irguió y contempló durante unos instantes la imponente mansión que se alzaba unos metros más allá, lejos de las rejas que en aquel instante le bloqueaban el paso. Estudió, pensativo, el rústico aunque elegante palacete campestre, y pensó qué clase de virago desquiciada podía perder su tiempo entre tumbas y huesos cuando tenía toda aquella comodidad garantizada.

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No, el venerable señor Von Croy (padre), magnate director del Von Croy Industries sito en Nueva York, no había llegado tan lejos en su vida, carrera y negocios formulando en voz alta hasta el menor de sus pensamientos.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando vio acercarse, lenta pero seguramente, al anciano mayordomo de la señorita Croft (la cual, sin embargo, no merecía llamarse _señorita_ , o al menos eso es lo que él creía). En silencio, Von Croy padre esperó a la llegada del achacoso anciano, que le abrió la verja con la misma parsimonia con la cual se había acercado.

\- Bienvenido, señor Von Croy. - saludó cortésmente. – La señorita Croft está encantada de recibirle. Le está esperando en el salón. Acompáñeme.

Von Croy padre tenía muy serias dudas de que Lara Croft estuviese _encantada_ de verle de nuevo, pero no es que le importara demasiado. Ya era tiempo de ajustar las cuentas con aquella zorra.

No se molestó en sonreír ni responder palabra alguna a aquel mayordomo. Al fin y al cabo, el servicio sólo era servicio. Le siguió en silencio, sin dignarse a mirarle a la cara.

* * *

\- ¿Va a querer tomar té? – ofreció Winston cortésmente, sin alterarse lo más mínimo por la agria mirada del visitante. Ante su silencio, insistió: - ¿Cómo le gusta el té?

El anciano trajeado se limitó a alejarle con un gesto despectivo y entró en el salón. Era casi Navidad y la amplia habitación estaba decorada con el típico árbol y algunas guirnaldas. Von Croy padre hizo una mueca de desprecio. No se imaginaba a Lara Croft especialmente interesada por aquellas tonterías, seguramente era cosa del estúpido mayordomo.

La mujer le estaba esperando sentada en un confortable sillón junto al fuego. Al verle entrar, se levantó lenta y pesadamente para recibirle…. y el anciano se quedó de piedra.

El vientre de Lara Croft estaba considerablemente hinchado, y no cabía duda de a qué se debía.

\- ¡Santo Dios! – se le escapó a Von Croy padre, quien, por primera vez en su vida, soltó lo primero que le había venido a la mente.

\- Bienvenido, _herr_ Von Croy. - saludó ella cortésmente, pero su tono era bastante más frío y cortante que la refinada cortesía de su mayordomo. Al ver que el recién llegado seguía mirándola fijamente, levantó una ceja - ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Nunca había visto a una mujer embarazada? Creo recordar que tuvo un hijo. ¿O se lo trajo una cigüeña desde París?

Espoleado por su sarcasmo, el anciano avanzó hasta ella y, sin esperar a ser invitado, se sentó en la butaca frente a ella. Lara se sentó de nuevo con estudiada lentitud.

\- ¿Para cuándo? – preguntó Von Croy padre, señalando de nuevo hacia el hinchado vientre.

Lara sonrió.

\- ¿Y a usted qué le importa?

El anciano soltó una risa seca.

\- Bien, querida. Ya que hemos abandonado estúpidos formalismos y falsas cortesías, le sugiero que vayamos al grano. – metió la mano en su elegante abrigo y sacó un sobre, que arrojó sobre la mesita de cristal entre ellos dos. - Quiero mi dinero.

La mujer se quedó mirando el sobre con aire ausente. Luego le miró sin comprender.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

\- De la herencia de mi hijo Werner, por supuesto. La que usted ha robado.

Durante unos instantes, los ojos marrones de la mujer se clavaron en él. El reflejo de las llamas los hacía brillar de una forma extraña, casi maligna. Pero Von Croy padre nunca había temido a aquella mujer, ni mucho menos ahora.

\- Yo no he robado nada. – murmuró ella – No tengo necesidad de robar absolutamente nada a nadie.

El anciano rio de nuevo.

\- Pues bien que vino a robarme el Iris. - torció la boca – Von Croy Industries, Nueva York, año 1997. Usted y ese negro muerto de hambre al que justamente puse de patitas en la calle. ¿O es que se le ha olvidado? – la miró de arriba abajo – Iba usted enfundada en un sugerente traje de cuero negro. Creo que ahora mismo no le cabría, por desgracia, con ese bombo que lleva.

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

\- Ah, pero el Iris no se lo robé a usted. Se lo robé a su hijo Werner. – se reclinó de nuevo en el sillón, frotándose un lado del vientre con aire ausente – Y él nunca lo reclamó de vuelta.

\- Como si usted se lo fuera a devolver.

La mujer rió de nuevo.

En ese momento entró el mayordomo portando una bandeja con una tetera y varias tazas. Sirvió el té tranquilamente, pero Von Croy padre no tenía intención de tomar ni tan sólo un sorbo. Por lo que él sabía, aquella zorra asesina podía ponerle cianuro en la taza.

\- Por favor, señor Von Croy – dijo entonces Winston amablemente – le ruego que no agote a la señorita Croft. Sea breve.

Así que estaba agotada. Pero no hacía falta que aquel estúpido criado se lo dijese. Lo veía con sus propios ojos. A punto de reventar, pálida y con ojeras.

\- Hablaré cuando este criado se vaya. - comentó petulantemente.

Lara lo atravesó con la mirada.

\- A partir de ahora, _herr_ Von Croy, se dirigirá hacia Winston con el debido respeto o será usted el que se vaya. - dijo, llevándose lentamente la taza a los labios.

Winston hizo como si no hubiese oído nada, recogió tranquilamente su bandeja y salió a paso lento. Hasta que no oyó la puerta cerrarse, no empezó a hablar.

\- Usted me ha robado un gran patrimonio, _señorita Croft_ – dijo, pronunciando su nombre con sarcasmo – y el Iris sólo es parte de él. Vengo a reclamarle ese patrimonio, incluido el cuerpo de mi hijo, que tan desvergonzadamente se llevó de París.

Lara se irguió en la butaca, aunque al anciano no se le escapó el gesto de dolor que hizo.

\- Werner está enterrado aquí, en el cementerio familiar, junto a la capilla. - le dijo, frotándose los riñones – Si lo traje a este lugar, es porque durante meses nadie lo reclamó. Permaneció insepulto en una morgue de París, y ni usted, que es su padre, ni nadie de su familia, lo reclamó. No iba a dejar que lo tiraran a una fosa común – y entonces le señaló con el dedo - ¿Con qué derecho viene usted ahora a reclamarle? ¿Y qué más dice que le he robado? Yo no he tocado absolutamente nada perteneciente a Werner… salvo el Iris. – y sonrió de nuevo con aquella mueca tan suya.

El anciano se cruzó de brazos.

\- Abra el sobre.

La mujer lo miró durante unos instantes, y entonces, se inclinó. Von Croy padre no era experto en embarazos – ni siquiera había prestado demasiada atención cuando su ya difunta esposa había llevado a Werner en el vientre – pero calculó que le faltaba muy poco para dar a luz. Probablemente estaba ya en el octavo o noveno mes.

Permaneció en silencio mientras Lara abría el sobre, desplegaba la carta y leía rápidamente las líneas escritas en él. Momentos después, se quedó helada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – farfulló, y parecía sinceramente confusa, lo cual descolocó al anciano. No había esperado que no supiera nada. Aún así, disfrutó de su turbación.

\- Es una relación de todos los bienes y propiedades de Werner Von Croy hijo. _Mi hijo_ – recalcó petulantemente – Todas sus cuentas bancarias y su contenido, incluida la de Suiza, todas sus propiedades, incluido el apartamento parisino que usted destro…

\- …yo no destrocé ese apartamento. - cortó Lara, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Fue el Monstrum. Y por si no lo recuerda, yo _no_ soy el Monstrum.

\- …además de una amplia colección de valiosísimas antigüedades y todos esos libros que adoraba, pero que no creo que valgan mucho. - concluyó el anciano, sin hacerle caso. – Ah, y el Iris, por supuesto. ¿Lo ve? Viene incluido en la lista de artefactos.

\- Lo veo. – dijo Lara, y entonces levantó una ceja y rio en voz baja. - Y veo que también incluyó el Amuleto de Horus.

\- ¿Qué narices es eso?

\- Algo que ni en sueños va a poder recuperar. – Lara arrojó la carta sobre la mesa – Desde luego Werner tenía sentido del humor. El Amuleto no está en mi poder… ni en el de nadie. Es irrecuperable.

\- En cualquier caso, no me importa. Quiero todo esto de vuelta, señorita. Yo soy el familiar vivo más cercano, y exijo el patrimonio de mi hijo.

Lara volvió a frotarse los riñones.

\- Me temo que ha sido mal informado. De todo esto que hay aquí - e hizo un vago gesto hacia la carta – sólo el Iris, y el mismo cuerpo de Werner, es lo que obra ahora mismo en mi poder. Lo demás no me pertenece ni nunca me ha pertenecido… ni siquiera el Amuleto de Horus.

\- ¿Está usted segura?

Un espeso silencio se hizo en el salón. La mujer frunció el ceño, y Von Croy padre se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Tanto mejor.

\- Hay algo que todavía no le he enseñado. Un añadido, un papel aparte, fechado en junio de 2003… concretamente una semana antes de morir. – se metió la mano en la chaqueta, sacó una pequeña cartulina, y la arrojó sobre la mesa. - Esto venía dentro del sobre, que apareció escondido en uno de los armarios de su apartamento de París. Debió escribirlo poco antes de ser asesinado.

A Lara no le hacía falta inclinarse de nuevo para leer con claridad lo que había allí escrito.

 _Dejo todos mis bienes y propiedades a Lara Croft, la única hija que he tenido._

Durante un momento, sólo se oyó el crepitar de la leña entre las llamas del hogar. La mujer estaba mirando fijamente la línea escrita. De pronto, un gesto de dolor le cruzó el rostro y se dobló sobre uno de los brazos de la butaca.

Von Croy padre arrugó la nariz.

\- Santo Dios, no se irá usted a poner de parto ahora, ¿verdad? – miró a su alrededor, incómodo – Sería ciertamente repugnante.

\- Usted _sí_ que es repugnante. - masculló Lara entre dientes, y estirando la mano, cogió una pequeña campanilla de bronce que había sobre la mesa y la hizo sonar.

Casi al instante se abrió la puerta y apareció el solícito mayordomo, que esta vez sí se acercó deprisa, mirando con preocupación a su ama.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

\- No.- jadeó ella – Simplemente acompaña a _nuestro invitado_ a la puerta.

La forma en que lo dijo reveló su escaso aprecio por dicho visitante.

\- Señorita Croft. - el aludido frunció el ceño – Puede echarme ahora con el pretexto de encontrarse… _indispuesta_ , pero volveré. Tengo derecho al patrimonio de mi hijo.

\- ¿Con qué pretexto? – Lara sonrió, mientras Winston acomodaba una almohada tras su espalda – Por lo que ahí se lee, la última voluntad de Werner fue legarme todo su patrimonio.

\- Cómo se atrev…

\- _Herr_ Von Croy. - habló de pronto el mayordomo, volviéndose hacia él – La señorita Croft se encuentra, como muy bien usted ha dicho, indispuesta. Tenga la bondad de acompañarme hasta la salida. Estoy seguro de que un segundo encuentro podrá ser concertado próximamente.

\- No hablo con el _servicio_. – puntualizó Von Croy padre, mirando a Lara y levantándose con lentitud. - Buena suerte con el parto, señorita Croft. Tenga por seguro que volveré.

Se dejó acompañar hasta la puerta y subir a su limusina, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, oyó al mayordomo murmurarle, sin perder por un instante la cortesía:

\- Si usted no habla con el _servicio_ , _herr_ Von Croy, ¿cómo saben lo que usted necesita en cada momento?

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Luego, parsimoniosamente, Winston regresó a la mansión, entró de nuevo en el salón y se quedó observando a Lara durante unos instantes. La mujer sostenía el pequeño papel en las manos y lo releía en silencio, moviendo los labios. Un nuevo gesto de dolor le cruzó el rostro y se frotó el vientre.

Sin decir palabra, Winston dio media vuelta, se dirigió lentamente hacia el teléfono y lo levantó. Tras marcar un número, esperó pacientemente, y entonces dijo:

\- ¿Señor Trent? Me temo que va a tener que regresar inmediatamente, y traer a la señora Cornel con usted. - sonrió levemente – Creo que falta poco.

* * *

 _Dejo todos mis bienes y propiedades a Lara Croft, la única hija que he tenido._

Kurtis sostuvo el papel entre sus dedos durante un instante, mientras leía en silencio. Luego volvió a mirar la relación de bienes, propiedades y cuentas bancarias que habían pertenecido a Von Croy, hijo. Lanzó un largo silbido.

\- Así que esto es lo que te ha alterado tanto. - sonrió – No me extraña, es un buen pellizco.

\- No digas tonterías. - murmuró Lara. Estaba tumbada de lado en la enorme y amplia cama, abrazándose el vientre. - No necesito nada de eso, ni siquiera lo quiero. No sé por qué ha tenido la desfachatez de legármelo a mí.

\- ¿Seguro que no lo sabes? – Kurtis dejó caer el papel sobre el diván, fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado – Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan alterada?

Lara cerró los ojos y no respondió. Oyó que él se levantaba, daba la vuelta a la cama y se acostaba junto a ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Un instante después notó su mano – grande y cálida – acariciarle suavemente el cabello y, después, el vientre. Dio un respingo.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? – dijo él, retirando la mano.

\- No, no. Es que… - pareció concentrada durante un momento. Luego le cogió la mano y la colocó a un lado del vientre. – Aquí. Sí. ¿Lo notas?

Kurtis esperó durante un instante, luego, sonrió.

\- Ella también está inquieta. – notaba a la criatura moverse bajo sus dedos - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No le des al viejo lo que quiere. Que se joda. Que se vaya a tomar por c…

\- Por supuesto que no pienso darle nada. - dijo Lara. Dio otro respingo. ¿Una patada? – No me lo quedaré tampoco. No quiero nada de Werner.

\- Mentirosa. – la mano de Kurtis seguía acariciándole el vientre con suavidad. Sólo a él le había permitido tocarla. Y en efecto, la criatura parecía calmarse a su contacto. Poco a poco, dejó de moverse. – Ese hombre, o su recuerdo, siempre te ha atormentado.

\- Éramos enemigos. Nos intentamos matar mutuamente. Muchísimas veces.

\- _¿Intentasteis?_ Tú no fallas una, Lara. Eres la mejor tiradora que he conocido jamás. Y él tenía miles de matones a sueldo, según me has contado. Debisteis _intentarlo_ más bien poco.

Lara sonrió.

\- Bueno. – acabó por admitir– Quizá lo _intenté_ más bien poco. – luego suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. - De todos los horrores del mundo actual, el que más me obsesiona es Egipto. Eso y la muerte de Werner. Nunca podría perdonarle por lo que hizo, pero nadie se merece una muerte así. No por unas malditas Pinturas.

\- Ya le vengamos. - Kurtis le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – A él y a otros. Karel está muerto. Eckhardt está muerto. Pero tú no tienes paz.

Lara negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Nunca la tendré. – Miró hacia el diván – Werner siempre se las apaña para perturbarme. Incluso después de muerto.

\- Debías de apreciarle muchísimo.

Ella no respondió. Un nuevo gesto de dolor le cruzó el rostro. Kurtis, que todavía tenía la otra mano sobre su vientre, dio un respingo.

\- Uau. - murmuró. – Eso no ha sido la criatura. ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó de pronto.

\- Es pronto. - respondió Lara.

Kurtis se levantó.

\- Voy a llamar a mi madre.

\- ¿Para qué? Aún quedan sema… - y de pronto el rostro le cambió y soltó un grito, doblándose sobre sí misma.

Saliendo disparado por el pasillo, Kurtis se cruzó con Winston. Sin detenerse, el hombre palmeó el hombro del mayordomo.

\- Buen ojo, Winston. - le dijo.

\- Gracias, señor Trent.

* * *

No esperaban a Anna tan pronto, pero nació al día siguiente, en Nochebuena, lo que sería motivo de chiste o anécdota para el resto de sus días. Todos alrededor de Lara estuvieron de acuerdo en que había sido la última nota de Werner lo que había adelantado el parto, aunque ella siempre se negó a reconocerlo.

\- Maldito viejo. - se burló Jean Yves, cuando recibió la noticia por teléfono. - Hasta después de _muegto_ tiene que _andag_ fastidiando.

Luego salió al bazar del Cairo y, después de varias vueltas, logró contactar con una pandilla de pillos que se dedicaban a saquear ilegalmente algunas tumbas faraónicas perdidas e hizo algo que estaba en contra de sus principios: les compró un precioso _ushebti_ de la era de Ramsés II, tallado en lapislázuli, y lo envió a Inglaterra como regalo para la recién llegada, junto con sus más formales disculpas de no poder acercarse a visitarles en persona, puesto que andaba comprometido en una pelea con Zahi Hawass respecto a los derechos de excavación de cierto yacimiento en Alejandría.

\- Como siempre. - dijo Lara, sonriendo, y colocó el _ushebti_ sobre la cuna de Anna. - Sólo ha habido dos hombres y una mujer que realmente podían con la paciencia de Jean, y uno de ellos era Werner. El otro es Hawass, y por desgracia para Jean, no creo que aparezca asesinado.

\- ¿Y la mujer? – Kurtis arqueó las cejas, aunque ya lo sabía.

\- Sí, bueno. Ésa soy yo.

La niña estaba despierta, y se quedó mirando fijamente, con aquellos grandes ojos azules, el pequeño _ushebti_ suspendido sobre la cuna. Kurtis, que llevaba velando a la criatura desde que había nacido con la ansiedad de un padre novato, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué narices es eso?

\- _Ushebti_ significa "el que responde" en antiguo egipcio. - le explicó Lara. – Son estatuillas que se colocaban en la tumba con la esperanza de que sirvieran al alma del difunto en el Más Allá. – Kurtis arqueó una ceja, por lo que Lara continuó. – Lo que Jean quiere decir es que le desea suerte y salud a Anna. Hoy en día se trafica con ellos a modo de amuleto.

\- Espero que los demás regalos sean un poco más normales. – gruñó Kurtis.

Pero no lo fueron. El padre Dunstan se presentó con un precioso rosario de coralina tallado por los negros de la misión de Haití y Zip envió desde Nueva York un pequeño babero con la leyenda MI MADRE ES LO PEOR DEL MUNDO delicadamente bordado ("Voy a matarlo en cuanto le ponga las manos encima", juró Lara), Charles Kane apareció con varias botellas de un excelente ron cubano ("Dios Santo, no querrá que la niña se beba eso", murmuró Winston, mientras corría a esconderlas en la bodega) y Selma una mini-reproducción del bellísimo paisaje de Capadocia, con la inscripción: _"Donde empezó todo"_ , además de sus disculpas por no poder presentarse todavía, pero prometía hacerlo en breve, cuando la excavación en la que estaba ocupada estuviese más consolidada.

\- " _¿Donde empezó todo?"_ – Lara frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es lo que empezó exactamente?

Kurtis sonrió traviesamente.

\- Bueno… ella. - Y miró de reojo hacia la cuna del bebé.

Lara tardó unos segundos en pillarlo. La mueca traviesa de Kurtis se hizo más ancha. De pronto, la exploradora británica enrojeció.

\- Qué grosería. - murmuró, y metió la figurita entre los libros de la estantería.

* * *

… _a Lara Croft, la única hija que he tenido._

Si al menos aquella frase dejara de atormentarla.

 _¿Por qué, Werner?_

Ya se sentía bastante culpable porque los últimos segundos que había pasado con él fueron una brutal pelea.

 _Ayúdame, Lara._

Si pudiera arrancarse esa mirada de desesperación, esa voz angustiada de su memoria.

 _Ayúdame, Lara._

Casi estuvo a punto de no ir a París. Y entonces no le hubiese visto morir, no hubiese emprendido su cruzada particular contra El Monstrum, no hubiese conocido a Kurtis… y aquel bebé que sostenía entre los brazos, aquella criatura de piel blanca y ojos azules no estaría alimentándose de su seno en aquel momento.

Se sentía tan rara como culpable. Ella, ¿madre de alguien? Jamás se había sentido hija de nadie. Ni siquiera de su propia madre, Lady Angeline, que jamás la había tratado como una madre quiere a su hija.

Cómo iba a ser madre de alguien, si ella nunca había tenido una madre que pudiese llamarse como tal. Si jamás se había sentido hija de nadie.

Excepto, quizás…

 _Lara Croft, la única hija que he tenido._

No se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando en voz baja hasta que notó las lágrimas distorsionarle la vista, disolviendo la visión de la niña que mamaba de su pecho en una cortina de agua. La criatura se agitó, inquieta, sintiendo su malestar, pero ella no dejó de mecerla.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Anna, en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Lara se giró de espaldas, hacia la ventana.

\- ¡Vete! – exclamó, intentado aparentar una voz normal.

\- Ni pensarlo, cariño. - oyó la voz de Marie Cornel a sus espaldas – A mí no me echas de aquí.

Lara se volvió hacia ella y, tras estudiarla unos instantes, le indicó la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza. No, no echaría a Marie de allí. Mucho menos después de todo lo que aquella mujer había hecho por ella, incluido ayudar a traer a Anna al mundo.

La mujer Navajo cerró discretamente la puerta y se acercó hasta el diván donde Lara y su hija estaban reclinadas.

\- No le digas a Kurtis que estaba… - Lara hizo un gesto incómodo y se secó las lágrimas a manotazos. – No se lo digas a nadie.

Marie suspiró.

\- Eres demasiado orgullosa para tu propio bien, Lara.

\- Prométemelo.

\- Está bien, lo prometo. Pero mi precio es algo de información. ¿Qué te pasa?

Lara permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, bajando la vista hacia el bebé pegado a su seno.

\- No creo que pueda hacer esto. – confesó al fin.

\- Claro que puedes. Has hecho cosas increíbles, Lara. No existen mujeres como tú. Sólo tú. Criar a un hijo es algo que cualquier mujer hace.

\- Esto no puedo hacerlo. Yo, ¿madre? – soltó un bufido – Ni siquiera sé… cómo…

\- Bueno, de momento lo básico va bien. - Marie sonrió y acarició la cabecita del bebé. - ¿Por qué la tuviste, entonces?

Lara suspiró.

\- Por Kurtis. Porque… - sacudió la cabeza. – Él… creía que lo iba a perder. Y luego estaba tan entusiasmado… ya has visto cómo…

Marie sonrió.

\- Sí. Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz. Pero ahora mismo me preocupas tú. ¿No la quieres? Me cuesta creer que hayas hecho algo así en contra de tu deseo. Tú no eres ese tipo de mujer, Lara.

La niña había terminado de mamar y se había quedado dormida, la carita pegada a su pecho. Lara la observó durante unos instantes y finalmente dijo con la voz levemente irritada:

\- Claro que la quiero. No estaría aquí si no la hubiese querido.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te atormentas? Lo harás bien. – Marie le acarició el cabello, pero al notar que Lara se ponía rígida, apartó la mano. - No existe un solo tipo de madre. No tienes por qué ser como otras. Sé tú misma.

\- Yo no soy muy maternal.

\- No tienes por qué serlo. Anna sabrá que la quieres y te aceptará como eres. Los niños tienen un don para leer el amor en los adultos, incluso cuando no es tan evidente. - y entonces se rio. - Además, con un padre malcriador y bobo es suficiente. Va a necesitar también disciplina y cordura.

\- No le digas…

\- No le diré nada a Kurtis. Te lo prometo. Pero vas a tener que secarte esas lágrimas o se dará cuenta. Esta mañana ya ha notado que no te encontrabas bien. Por eso me ha enviado a mí. – Lara la miró, estupefacta. Marie se encogió de hombros – Mi hijo es bastante más inteligente de lo que parecería a simple vista. Ya sabía que tú no se lo ibas a contar.

Lara bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia el bebé, que se agitó levemente en sueños. La meció con suavidad.

\- No es sólo esto, ¿verdad? – dijo de pronto Marie.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lloras por ese hombre. El arqueólogo que fue tu maestro.

Lara se quedó mirándole fijamente. Luego dijo:

\- No quiero hablar de Werner.

\- ¡Ajá! – Marie chasqueó los dedos. – De modo que se trata de eso.

La exploradora iba a replicar cuando se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Kurtis asomó la cabeza.

\- Disculpad la interrupción, pero – señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás – el viejo de la herencia ha regresado.

Lara frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No le ha recibido Winston?

\- Sí, pero aún está subiendo las escaleras. - entonces Kurtis hizo una mueca - ¿Lo echo de aquí?

Por el tono de su voz era fácil adivinar que estaba deseándolo, y que no iba a ser tan cortés como lo había sido Winston.

\- No. – dijo Lara de pronto. – Yo me ocupo de él. – Se levantó, dejó la niña en brazos de Marie y se cerró la camisa. Luego salió a paso ligero.

\- Deberías descansar. - murmuró Kurtis, que de pronto había notado sus ojos enrojecidos.

\- Estoy bien. – replicó ella escuetamente.

* * *

Al final, Von Croy padre no consiguió lo que quería. Es más, el haber acudido directamente a Lara en lugar de dejar el asunto en manos de sus abogados le perjudicó. De todos modos, nunca había habido demasiado que hacer: la última voluntad de Werner había sido legar todo su patrimonio, no a sus familiares directos vivos, sino a Lara. No hubo forma de desautorizar su última nota: era tan auténtica como la carta que le había enviado, en un intento desesperado por captar su atención, el mismo día que ella se decidía finalmente a viajar a París.

La reacción de Lara fue venderlo todo y donar el dinero a diversas fundaciones, excepto los objetos de arte antiguo y valor histórico, que repartió entre varios museos. Sólo conservó para sí misma el Iris. Claro que, hacía tiempo que obraba en su poder, y ahora entendía, por fin, por qué Werner jamás se lo había reclamado de vuelta.

 _La única hija que he tenido._

\- Nunca entenderé qué le pasaba por la cabeza. - confesó a Kurtis una noche, reclinada sobre su pecho al amor del hogar, con el enorme árbol de Navidad tras ellos y Winston meciendo a la niña en sus brazos, tarareando una antigua nana que a la propia Lara le sonaba muy familiar – Creía que me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ordenó a sus hombres matarme varias veces, pero vino en mi ayuda cuando tuve el accidente en Egipto, y me tendió la mano cuando colgaba del abismo.

 _Dame tu mano, niña._

\- Creía que me había abandonado para que muriera enterrada viva en aquel lugar, pero resulta que me buscó desesperadamente durante meses, y que le obligaron a darme por muerta. Y cuando supo que estaba viva, trató de contactarme una y otra vez.

 _¡No podía dejarte!_

\- Ese hombre te quería, Lara. - Kurtis jugueteaba con su larga trenza, deshaciéndola lentamente – Ojalá mi padre me hubiese mostrado tal devoción.

\- Pues tenía una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

Kurtis rio quedamente.

\- A lo que se ve, también era un cabezota orgulloso como tú. Le debió costar pedirte ayuda cuando se vio atrapado por el Monstrum.

\- Tanto como me costó acudir en su ayuda. - Lara se pasó la mano por el rostro – Nunca me libraré de esto. Siempre se me aparecerá en sueños. Ojalá… ojalá lo último que le dije no hubiese 200sido aquello. Ojalá hubiese podido decirle adiós. – miró hacia el mayordomo, que seguía arrullando al bebé entre sus brazos – De hecho, si Winston no me hubiese convencido, ni siquiera habría ido a París.

El anciano alzó la vista y sonrió levemente.

\- Le sugeriría dejar de torturarse por algo que usted ya no puede cambiar, señorita. El profesor Von Croy ya no está, y usted hizo todo lo que pudo por él, al igual que él hizo todo lo que pudo por usted.

\- Pero al final, ninguno de los dos pudimos ayudar al otro. – Lara suspiró, y abrió la mano. – Simplemente, tengo que dejarlo ir.

En la palma de su mano estaba el papelito arrugado con aquella frase que tanto la había perturbado. Lo observó durante unos instantes, luego, sin más, lo arrojó al fuego.

\- Adiós, Werner. – murmuró.

El papelito crepitó unos instantes entre las llamas y luego se plegó sobre sí mismo, ennegreciéndose.

Se levantó, tomó a la niña de brazos de Winston y volvió junto a Kurtis. Ahora ella tenía su propia hija. Una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

\- Feliz Navidad, Kurtis. – murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del americano, que las rodeó a las dos con sus amplios brazos. Él sonrió.

\- Feliz Navidad, Lara. – Besó la cabecita del bebé y murmuró: - Feliz Navidad, Anna. – Finalmente, se volvió hacia el mayordomo y le dijo – Feliz Navidad, Winston.

Pero el anciano y fiel servidor se había dormido ya, la cabeza doblada sobre el pecho, acurrucado en el sillón, roncando suavemente.


End file.
